In modern process automation technology, many systems and plants are already operated with local and fixed networks, in which individual field devices—for example, measuring devices/sensors or actuators—or other firmly installed components are included, and over which they can exchange data and information with one another, for example, via radio.
During operation of a process plant, it can occur, again and again, that, for example, for various delivery procedures, mobile units—e.g. transport vehicles, for instance tank vehicles, such as tank cars or tank trucks—come into the plant. Most often, these mobile units themselves have at their command measuring devices or other field devices, or, for example, have their own display units as well. In such case, however, the connection between the facility and the field device of the mobile unit generally takes place only visually, or via a subsequent matching. That is to say, the field device of the mobile unit, in particular, does not become a participant in the existing network. The cause of this is, among other things, the fact that for safety reasons, it is not possible simply to open the existing network, for example, for just any participant.